


Obliviousnes & Jealousy

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Series: Tsukkiyama: Friends to Lovers [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: Yamaguchi is oblivious to girls' advances, good thing he has Tsukishima to look after him.





	Obliviousnes & Jealousy

Yamaguchi was putting his things away when a girl from his class suddenly walked up to him with a nervous expression. Yamaguchi zipped his bag and turned to her.

“Yamaguchi-kun,” Nakamura said, “could you help me understand this problem?” She was holding up her homework. 

“Uh,” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his neck, “right now? Aren't you going to eat lunch?”

“Eh?” She nervously looked around the room, avoiding his gaze. “Sorry to bother you, I just need help on this one problem, otherwise I won't be able to do my homework.”

Yamaguchi was conflicted. He didn't mind helping Nakamura but it was lunch time and Tsukki was already standing beside his desk, waiting for him.

“It's just one, right?” He said.

“Yes!” She nodded her head.

“Okay,” he agreed, “just wait a little.”

Nakamura nodded her head, face a bit red and pulled a chair next to Yamaguchi’s desk while the brunet walked over to Tsukishima.

“Tsukki,” he said, his tone already apologetic.

“What is it?” Tsukishima arched his eyebrows.

“Uh, Nakamura asked me to help her with her homework,” he said, then rushed to continue, “but it's just one problem so it will be quick. You can head out first if you want.”

Tsukishima glanced over at Nakamura, who had already made herself comfortable and was arranging her notebook and pens. “I'll stay.”

“Huh?”

“I'm going to wait here so hurry up,” Tsukishima tsked and sat down.

“Oh, okay.” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his neck and went back to his own desk. 

He began to explain the problem to Nakamura from the top and answering her inquisitive questions as he did. 

“Ah you're so good at this, Yamaguchi-kun!” Nakamura said, writing notes at the margins. 

“I'm just doing as sensei said,” Yamaguchi shrugged.

“But you're better at explaining,” she praised.

Nakamura was startled by the ear cringing sound of a chair being dragged on the floor. Tsukishima sat down to Yamaguchi's right. “Tsukki?”

“I came to help,” he said, but his expression was not very welcoming. The blond narrowed his gaze towards Nakamura. “You're taking so long to understand a single problem, don't you think it's bothersome for Yamaguchi? It is lunchtime, you know. “

Nakamura’s face turned bright red. “I'm —I'm sorry!”

“It's okay!” Yamaguchi gasped, nuding Tsukishima with his foot under the desk. “Let's just finish this problem, okay?”

“I —I think I get it now!” Nakamura stuttered. “I can do it on my own.”

“Are you sure?” 

Nakamura nodded her head quickly. “You're really good at explaining. Thank you so much for helping me, Yamaguchi. You can go now!”

The girl made a quick recollection of her things and placed the chair back to it's desk and hurried out the room before Yamaguchi could say anything else. The brunet sat confused for a minute and then left the room with Tsukishima.

The pair went up to the rooftop to eat their lunch, the walk there awkwardly quiet. They started eating their lunch quietly and Yamaguchi could sense Tsukishima's irritation. But he also had something of his own. “You didn't have to be so rude, Tsukki.”

“Huh?” Tsukishima's vein bulged. 

Yamaguchi sighed, putting down his drink. “She just wanted help with a problem she didn't understand. It was not going to take that long.”

Tsukishima laughed mockingly. “You're so oblivious.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima's pushed his glasses up his nose, “Nakamura was just trying to talk to you.”

Yamaguchi frowned, lifting up his drink. “Talk to me? She wanted me to explain —”

“Tch,” Tsukishima yanked him by the arm and all Yamaguchi had time to do was gasp before he felt his drink hit chest. 

He quickly balanced the bottle to keep it from spilling more and placed it in the floor, away from them. “Tsukki!”

The blond raised his eyebrows. “You made a mess.”

“You pulled me so suddenly, of course I'd spill my drink!” He exclaimed. “Now my shirt it's soaked —”

Tsukishima pushed him down on his back in one swift movement and Yamaguchi was too ashamed to admit he had shrieked rather loudly. 

“Tsukki what are you doing?!” 

The blond kissed him, shutting him up in record time. Tsukishima then pulled away and looked very serious. “She likes you,” he said, “she was pretending not to understand so she could talk to you. 

Now that Yamaguchi thought about it, Nakamura was a smart student. “Oh.

“Oh,” Tsukki mocked him. “Stupid.”

“How was I supposed to know?!” Yamaguchi defended himself. 

Tsukki hovered over him in all four, avoiding his soaked shirt as he leaned down to kiss him again. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s breath hitched. 

Tsukishima hummed against his lips. The blond balanced himself on his left arm as his other lightly pressed against his soaked chest. Yamaguchi gasped into the kiss as the blond pinched his nipple through his uniform shirt.

The taller male pulled away from the kiss to allow them to catch their breaths but his thumb continued to press into the shorter one's nipple, teasing him.

Yamaguchi thought he was going for another kiss but he went lower instead. Tsukishima pressed his lips over his nipple and sucked.

“Kei,” Yamaguchi choked. 

The blond sucked harder. “This is the peach tea I like, huh?”

“Tsukki don't do that here!” Yamaguchi tried to sound composed but he had totally failed.

Tsukishima hummed and started unbuttoning Yamaguchi's shirt. “How can I stop when you call my name like that?”

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, Tsukishima stared into his eyes as his lips went to suck on his nipple again, this time with no shirt in between. The shorter male closed his eyes, lips parting as his lover sucked his nipple while twisting the other between his fingers. 

The brunet had never imagined that his nipples could be so sensitive but the warmth of Tsukishima's mouth around them and the suck of his tongue was really making him feel hot all over. Yamaguchi was panting and clinging to his lovers shirt, calling his name breathlessly and half mumbling that they should stop. 

Yamaguchi’s legs found their way around Tsukishima's waist as his hands went to his blond hair. Tsukishima looked up, smirking. “Are you hard from me just touching your chest?” 

The brunet blushed scarlet. “You're not just touching!” He blurted. “You're sucking there Tsukki! It's your fault!”

His boyfriend chuckled. “It's not my fault you look so pretty.”

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's eyes widen and blushed in embarrassment. “Tsukki!” He complained. 

“Sorry,” Tsukishima smiled sheepishly. He pressed a kiss to chest, making Yamaguchi's insides flutter. “But you are pretty.”

Yamaguchi groaned, hiding his flushed face with his arms. “I'm a man, you know.”

Tsukishima laughed against his skin, sending vibrations through his chest. “I know, a pretty one.”

“Tsukki,” he whined, pushing his boyfriend away. They were at school, why did he insist on making him blush. 

The taller male smirked and pulled up his shorter boyfriend with him. “Come on, let's go to the dressing room so you can change.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi nodded, finally agreeing on something and buttoning his shirt. 

“If you're quick, I might give you a little help with that,” Tsukishima said with a smirk, glancing at Yamaguchi’s calming erection.

“Tsukki!” The brunet covered himself and pushed by his grinning boyfriend, without really declining his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is gonna have some more sexy time moments in the future. Hell yeah or nah?
> 
> Comments & Kudos are well appreciated!


End file.
